1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function shower head, and more particularly to an outflow switch mechanism of a multi-function shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a shower head is an essential apparatus for taking a bath. An improved shower head is developed to have different outflow modes, such as a swing outflow mode, a massage outflow mode, a bubble outflow mode and the like. The conventional shower head has multiple water passages and water chambers to cooperate with an outflow panel to achieve multi-function outflow modes. The outflow panel is turned to switch the outflow modes. The user has to switch the outflow mode with both hands. The operation way is laborious and inconvenient. If the panel is used to a non-circular shower head, it is unable to turn the panel for switching outflow mode.
German Patent No. DE 102009008196A discloses a shower head switch which can be switched with one hand. The shower head switch comprises a water division plate which has a plurality of one-way gradient gears. An outflow body has a plurality of positioning grooves and the bottom of each positioning groove has a gradient surface. A push block with two gradient toothed surfaces cooperates with a push button and a return spring to achieve rotation of the water division plate. The switch can be operated with one hand.
The switch can be operated conveniently. However, the water division plate is driven by the push block having two gradient toothed surfaces. The push block is small in size, so it is difficult to process. The structure is complicated. It is difficult to process and mate with each part. The parts will suffer a lot of wear and tear after a period of time to influence the service lift.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.